A Day At the Beach
by Luigi4Life
Summary: The TF2 gang takes a visit to the beach! But what happens when Femscout starts to get on Pyro's (Keira's) nerves? And will a dirty secret be revealed? Join your nine favorite mercenaries in their day-long adventure! A long one-shot!


**Hello men, women, and Pyros! I've had this idea for a long time so I'm finally putting into action! Femscout and Keira don't get along so well 0_0" R and R! They're on different teams.**

The REDs packed their beach entertainment in Sniper's van, some of them in which it was their first time had been to the beach the most, and he bragged about it the whole way.

"Yeah! The sharks ain't really that scary though. Everyone else just makes it seem like that. And also! Did you his know that..." The little Bostonian ran off at the mouth, much to Sniper's displeasure. Sniper was

driving the van and really anti-social, so he wasn't used to things like this. Keira sat in the back seat next to Scout and Heavy, wearing a long jean jacket over her tight black bikini. She shuffled her feet as she wondered if the salt water would sting her like regular water did. If that was so, she'd activate the charm that she created to protect her from the water's harm. It would only work for a day at a time, though. What she was even more concerned about was the pesky Femscout. They hated each other as much as Spy and Engineer. She overheard her mention that she was going to go surfing, so Keira decided to try it out too. Maybe.

"I wonder how hot it is outside?" She asked aloud.

"According to my watch it is ninety degrees exactly." Medic said. Keira had been familiar with beaches at home, but she always planted her feet straight on the sand. She'd run around until her mom scolded her and made her sit down. That was then. Now she'd be surrounded by eight shirtless mercenaries on a hot beach. Sounded good to her. As soon as they arrived, she jumped out of the van and spun on he sand-sprinkled sidewalk.

"It smells so good out here!" She said.

"It reminds me of Mother Russia!" Heavy exclaimed. Keira ran out towards the shoreline, leaving the others behind. She stopped abruptly when she noticed Femscout smirking at her.

" 'Ey firebug!" She called out. "Come ova' here!" Keira frowned and picked up the volleyball she had brought.

"What do you want?" Keira asked plainly.

"Never been to a beach before, have ya?" She asked.

"No. Why?" She shuffled in the sand.

"I'll teach ya the basics." She grabbed the volleyball out of her hand. She threw it a couple yards away, where the others had started setting up.

"Now go get it. And run! Might wanna pull that bikini down a bit too..." Femscout commanded.

"No, you go get it! Don't get all bossy on me." Keira retorted. Femscout put her arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, Pyro! I'm tryin' ta help you out. My man's over there right now, and I know you've got your pretty little eyes all over him. Tell ya what. I'll let you have him. Only if you let me teach you what I know."

"Y-you mean Scout?" Keira said and blushed.

"What you think I'm talkin' about Heavy?!" She said sarcastically. Keira paused to think.

"Y'know Femscout, we're both mercenaries. Not attention whores. I just came here for a good day at the beach." Keira walked over to her teammates and retrieved her volleyball.

_She had cuts on her shoulder... _Femscout thought.

"Aye! Come over here! I got one last thing to ask ya!" She yelled. Keira put down her volleyball and left her conversation with Heavy.

"What else do you want?!" Keira asked angrily.

"You're depressed, aren't you?" Keira frowned.

"No, get offa me." She said.

"Then why are you cutting yourself?"

"They're old scars. That's not me anymore." Keira said. Femscout pressed on one of the cuts and fresh blood came out.

"Most of them." Keira finished.

"Keira, if you're hurting yourself like this than how can you fight for your team! You need help why don't you just-"

"I'm not doing that anymore!" Keira said louder than she should have.

"That's why I'm here today, to relax and forget about all the people that hurt me."

"You still need help." Femscout insisted.

"No I don't! This conversation is over. I'm not cutting anymore." Keira walked back over to her team's setup for the last time. Femscout sighed angrily and picked up her surfboard.

"Yo,Keira!" Scout said, being his usual self.

"What?" She responded.

"You gonna use that volleyball or what?" He said, and smiled. She put some sand on her shoulder and picked up the ball once again.

"Duh." The two of them walked over to the net, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier following them. The rest of the team went to go do other things.

"I guess we'll have uneven teams, but that's okay." Keira said. She made the first serve to start off the game. The game continued for about an hour and a half, and finally Scout and Keira won.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Scout celebrated. The sun shone brighter and they were now sweating.

"Ninety-five degrees, you guys." Medic said. "Strangely ze water is colder than ze temperature."

"Alright let's go!" Keira piggyback rode on top of Scout to the ocean, as a sign of their friendship. Keira laughed all the way and forgot about the whole water situation.

"I can let you down if you want!" Scout said, and spun her around playfully.

"Okay!" Scout slid her down slowly as she hoped that the saltwater wouldn't hurt. As soon as her foot touched the water, she felt a strange feeling. She had never felt water before besides accidentally coming into contact with it. She couldn't shower, yet she never smelled and the dirt seemed to just slide right off her. She couldn't drink water, but she was never dehydrated either. It seemed like nature wanted to destroy her but her body always found loopholes. Keira was now standing on her own two feet in the water, losing her balance occasionally.

"The water is...so cold." She said shakily.

"Feels warm to me." Scout said, and jumped over the small incoming waves. The water level had reached up to Keira's thighs, and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ah, c'mon! This ain't nothin'." Keira inched closer to Scout, who was further out into the ocean. Something touched her foot, so she bent over and picked it up carefully so she wouldn't crack it. Much to her disappointment, it wasn't a shell. She wanted a souvenir of this place before she left. Eventually, Keira made her way to Scout.

"Took ya long enough." He said jokingly.

"The water doesn't hurt," she said. She realized that it must of been the charm working its magic.

"Good. Hopefully it won't when I do this!" Scout tackled her into the water, and they splashed by the fish. Keira didn't know how to swim very well, so she clung onto Scout most of the way. He glided along the shore, waving to Demoman who was getting an even darker tan.

"Where did you learn to swim so well?" Keira asked, adjusting her bikini bottom.

"Eh, taught myself I guess. Not many pools where I used to live, but I found my way."

"Nice. I have no idea how to swim."

"I see," Scout replied. And flipped upside down. Keira's head was now underwater. She observed many beautiful fish, some of them with unbelievable patterns. Scout flipped back over, and they were both facing the right direction again. Suddenly, the girl in which Keira most hated came by, balancing on her surfboard.

"Yo," Femscout said.

"What's up?" Scout said. He proceeded to sit on the surfboard, taking Keira with him.

"Nothing much. It's just a beautiful beach day, right Keira?" She smiled mischievously.

"Sure."

"Hang on tight! You're goin' for a quick swim." Femscout said.

"A-are you sure that three people can fit on here?" Scout asked.

"Heh, no." She replied. As soon as the next wave came, Scout stood and tried to pull up Keira, but she slipped out of his grasp. Luckily, she caught onto the back of the surfboard and held on for dear life.

"Hang on, **Pyro!**" Femscout said in a girlish tone.

"Could ya slow down a bit?" Scout yelled over the ocean's noise.

"I don't control the waves!" Femscout shouted back, and took a quick swerve. Keira's muscles stung; but she kept hanging on. This must've been Femscout's revenge for not letting her help her with both things.. But she was done cutting, so what was the problem? She had eight amazing guy friends and her life was slightly getting better. Maybe she just plain hated her.

"S-stop!" Keira pleaded.

"Aye! Put the brakes on this thing!" Scout screamed.

"No problem!" Femscout replied sarcastically. She rode towards the shoreline and swerved extra hard. Scout clung onto the bottom of the board. Keira was slung over the board, and she rolled onto the sand violently.

"Great scott!" Demoman shouted from several yards away.

"Nice landing," Scout said sarcastically and jumped off the board. Femscout shrugged. He ran over to Keira, who was rubbing the sand off her face.

"Aye, you alright?" He held out his hand for her.

"I'm good," she noticed the gesture. "Heh, thanks." Scout helped her up, and being the usual guy he was, his eyes wondered to where they shouldn't have been. He noticed that her top was a bit off, and he was tempted to adjust it for her. But that wasn't quite his job, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Geez guys, balance much?" The brunette came over and watched the two.

"Not when ya goin' over 50 miles per hour!" Scout responded.

" 'Ello!" Medic waved from across the beach. It had been about an hour since she arrived at the beach, and Keira had already gotten more than what she asked for. The three walked over to the so-called doctor, and joined the crew.

"I'll stay here, with my team." Femscout said and glared at Keira.

"You do that," she replied.

Keira climbed into the van and sat where she was originally.

"Zhere is a great seafood restaurant nearby, but there's also American food too. We should go!" Medic said, pointing in the restaurant's direction.

"Yes! The food of the great country! The food of champions! The food of-"

"Herr Soldier..." Medic interrupted. "It's just a dining place..."

"An AMERICAN eating facility you mean!" Soldier shouted again.

"Anyways, I'm just gonna go change in the back of the van..." Keira said. She crouch-walked past Soldier and proceeded to the back of the vehicle.

"Hang on sheila!" Sniper warned. He did a quick swerve as Medic gave him directions.

"I said go left, dumpkopf!"

Keira switched into her dry clothes, or in other words black 80s style shorts and a long-sleeve shirt that was a bit redder than her hair. She thought about what Femscout had said about her cutting. She insisted that she needed help. The truth was that she did. Her stubbornness told her to just let it blow over until the war season was over. If she told anyone, she could get kicked from the team. All of these thoughts made her tense. As she walked out of the dressing room, she sat down hesitantly and rested her head on Scout's shoulder. By now, mostly everyone had their dry clothes on.

"Well this is new." He said nervously.

"Sure." She responded, half-smiling.

"I believe zhat zhis is the place," Medic said upon their arrival. Sniper parked the van crookedly and they all went in.

"Close enough," he said, locking the door. The nine mercenaries entered the restaurant, to find that they had several fish on display.

"How interesting..." Keira said quietly. She had a small temptation to burn them with her hands. All she could see was fresh, fried fish sticks in front of her. All she had to do was stick her hands in, wrap it around its neck and-

"Welcome. I see we have a large party today." The waitress said.

"I'll be your server today." The waitress seemed a bit suspicious to her...could it be? She wore a top hat over her face so that none of her forehead or eyes showed. Her uniform looked a bit different from the other employee's. Keira played with her glass of water at the table, using her straw. She glanced over to the server once again. She had the same brown hair...same body build...same stupid-looking boobs...

_That better not be..._

"Have you decided on your drinks yet?" Without thinking, Keira slung the glass of water onto the waitress.

"You knew I couldn't drink water Femscout!" She said normally, not yelling.

"Excuse me?" The waitress said, taking off her apron. Demoman facepalmed, and Heavy acted like he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Keira went to take of the hat. "Under that hat it's just-" Her face went pale.

"Ooh..." She blushed and sat back down.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." The waitress said darkly. "I'm going on break." She left, leaving the nine speechless.

"Um..."

"But I swear I thought it was her! She's been messing with me all day!" Keira pleaded.

"Who, Femscout?" Engineer asked.

"Nooooooo, Ms. Pauling!" She replied sarcastically.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Keira!" Femscout said, walking by the table. "That's no way to make your food get here faster!"

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." The little snake said.

"That's not..." Keira didn't know what to say. "I'll be **back**." She slid out of the booth and went to the bathroom.

"Damn.." She said aloud as she looked in the mirror. How could she do this? The manager was looking when the little scene happened too. If that little bastard did one more thing...

"Alright, alright. My work is done." The door swung open, and her worst enemy strolled right on in.

"Will you stop bothering me?! I've had enough of your little pranks! What do you have against me?! You know what? I'm not talking to you anymore. Are you even listening?" Femscout nodded mischievously and filled a bucket with water. "You're not even-" The devil poured the water that drenched her body, from head to toe.

"Fine! Good luck not trying to kill yourself! I'll stay out of your life, just like you want me too!" She threw the bucket on the ground and walked out. "Have fun." She said quietly. Keira groaned in distress and grabbed a few paper towels. She dryed her hair and body as best as she could. It was still obvious that she had gotten wet though. When she exited the bathroom, she hid behind the corner and saw that Femscout was telling Scout something. The rest of the team seemed to be paying attention too. As soon as she left the corner, she left the restaurant.

Keira walked back slowly, wondering what she had told the team. When she returned, they were stifling their laughs, except for Scout. He was trying to get them to shut up.

"You guys..." He said.

"Oh dang boyo! I just- BAHAHAHAHA!" Demo laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked, shivering from the dampness of her clothes.

"Oh, nothin'." Scout said shyly.

"Nothin' at all."

The car ride back was the same as the one there, Medic messing up the directions and Sniper brake-checking.

"I said right, dumpkopf!"

Keira was pretty much worn out from the day. After the restaurant, they had decided to take a walk downtown. She had to punch a dude who wanted to "have her fiery children." She'd been humiliated enough today. They were on their way home, driving under the night sky.

"Did everyone enjoy themselves today?" Engineer said.

"Yeah." Scout said, followed by more replies.

"Mmhmm." She responded, forgetting that she wasn't wearing her mask that muffled words. "I'm still damp," she said, feeling her shirt. Nobody really noticed as she went back to the van's portable bathroom. About thirty seconds later, there was a soft knock.

"Uh..come in?" She said. Scout came through the doorway and adjusted his cap.

"Aye," he said.

"Came here to tell me something?" She asked, looking in the mirror at her reddened cheeks.

"Yeah. Sorry Femscout was pullin' at ya today."

"The apology would sound better from her, but I accept."

"Ya really wanna know what she said when you were in the bathroom?"

"I think I'm ready to know."

"Ya really sure."

"Yeah."

"Ya really REALLY-"

"Might wanna hurry before I change my mind!" Keira said, getting impatient. She looked at the sink, her back facing him. He took a big breath.

"She said that you liked me." Crap.

"L-'like-liked' you?" She asked, her voice nervous.

"Well I just wanted to know if it was true or not..." He said quietly. She frowned so that he couldn't see. This day was really rough for her. She tried to have fun, but instead it ended up in embarrassment and arguments. The one thing she did that she really wanted to do was volleyball. But that wasn't enough. Today was supposed to be full of taking chances with water and having fun with her closest friends...she wanted to do something for herself. Just to have fun. Something that Femscout or anybody else could ruin.

She turned around and forced him into a slow, deep kiss. They released after a short while.

"It's about time you did that." Scout said and smiled.

Today wasn't the best, but there would be other times. Other group gatherings. Other times with Scout. Times for crappy team bonding exercises that no one wanted to do but did anyways. It'd be even better.

Just wait 'til next time.

**Dang it fluff! How'd you get in there? I dunno. Anyways, R and R!**


End file.
